Yuki doll house and friends
by Kingemo879421
Summary: OK here is the short story yuki and her doll house friends this a re-upload of the story by it self


king " now for the short story you may be seated ..."

the tales of yuki Bunny

Doll house in the woods ...

narration 1

\- there was this girl name yuki she lives in a place where fantasy become real and nightmares become hell and Dream's comes to life today some kid's are going to visit her world but legend says that once you to fantasy planet you want come back the same way you left -

-here's what happened to these two kids that might look familiar to you enjoy your view ...

narration 2

\- the two kids was walking in the Wood's one day and they see a house with the name yuki on it so the boy and the girl starts talking to each other before they walked up to the house they were both spirits but on fantasy planet they can see each other physical body here they are now -

Toby " hey Katie it's been a long time since I seen you what are you doing here ?"

Katie " I found this place after I died on earth a few years ago you want believe what kind of place this is "

Toby " what kind of place is this ? and what do you mean you died a few years ago I haven't seen you since 1988 "

Katie " when you killed me the first time in grandma house I was in pass for awhile until kirsty had hunter that was my way back but then hunter got away from me when he got adopted with Robbie family so I didn't go after him until he graduated but he came back with his own team of vampires and killed and they made sure I was dead so I found this place as a spirit and been here since 1990 but this is a place where you can dream of anything and it will come to life here but you don't get to take the dream to earth because the goddess don't allow that so I chose to stay here but I haven't spoken to the goddess yet "

Toby " Wow so if I dream of being a human I can become one just like that ?"

Katie " well yeah if that's the dream part but if you want it happen to you back on earth you will have to make a deal with the goddess "

Toby " ah I see now it's similar to how they do it on earth but more complicated so what are you going to ask the goddess for ?"

Katie " I'm going to ask her can she make me into something that can sneak up on people or mess with them mentally "

Toby " sounds like you want revenge on the family ?"

Katie " damn Skippy I want revenge "

Toby " well if it revenge you want then revenge you get but I must warn you nothing good comes from revenge bad things happen to bad people you didn't hear this from me ..."

\- as Toby got done talking he faded away slowly like he was never there and Katie went up to yuki door and knocked at it the door slowly opened but no one was there -...

narration 3

\- Katie then walked in the house and it was really dark and it has a long hall way on the wall the hallway had blood dripping down both sides and voice's was speaking to Katie as she walked in the hallway - ...

the voices in the hallway ...

voice 1 "he's not real ...he's not real your just making it up there's no such things as ghost ! "

voice 2 " you stole him away from me you know he wasn't yours you will pay!"...

voice 3 and now he has killed you in the past four times you evil bitch !"

shadow girl voice " look who we have here in fantasy planet your ass don't deserve to see the goddess "

Katie " who the fuck are you talking to ? you don't know me so you better watch your fucking mouth !"

shadow girl voice " bitch if I didn't know you would I be speaking to your stupid ass ? your name is Katie and you played bloody marry while you was alone with Randy and you almost got your dumb ass killed then and you told Kirsty Toby wasn't real so why the fuck are you having a conversation with him ? and you kidnapped hunter when he two until we find your ass that's but now look who's fuck up "

Katie " bitch I told you shut the fuck up talking to me I'm too old to have voice's in my head the fuck is wrong you you lucky I can't see your ass other words I'll stab you in the fucking face don't let me catch your ass in the light if I see you ima choke the shit out Ian scared of no fucking ghost "

narration 4

\- as Katie walk down the hallway all of sudden it blue smoke came rushing down the hallway at the speed of 30 miles per hour witch is really fast the blue fire stands in front of Katie and stares at her and the blue fire was like a shadow figure it was the voice that was just talking to Katie -

\- the blue shadow figure girl violently yanks Katie by hair and slames her agents the wall back and forth three times then bashed her head in the ceiling all of sudden a chandelier was being broken by Katie while the shadow figure girl was bashing her head into -

\- then out of nowhere Toby Show's up as his normal black demonically form he punches Katie hard in the face and in the stomach then violent stabs her in the back ripping her spin out and the blue shadow figure girl bends Katie neck and bites it so hard blood was gushing out her neck then Toby smashed her brain out and eats it all you heard was loud screaming but it stops all of sudden it was completely silent the scene then went to black and cut to the next scene ...-

Toby " like I said before bitch revenge is never good for bad people you can kiss my ass if you think you making out of here alive you in my world now bitch now talk that shit again oh yeah that's right you dead now heifer that's what you get now look who ain't real you stupid mother fucker "

Shadow girl voice " I finally tracked that bitch down it took a few years to get her thanks Toby "

Toby " you welcome yuki anything for you so now that we finally got Katie trapped on fantasy planet what are we going to do with her ?"

yuki bunny " well while I was beating her ass when you was smashing her brains out I thought about it and said to myself I'm going to bring her back to life and let marry deal with her I just wanted to kill that bitch first "

Toby " while that sounds like a good plan so are you giving her her human body back or her spirit body ?"

Yuki bunny " fuck no she not getting her human body back all she did was run from shit until she got her self killed and for her new body I'm going to turn her into a female doll and give her to marry "

Toby " now that's what I'm talking about but after you turn her into a doll can you turn me into a vampire doll I haven't been fully human yet it would be nice to have a physical body ?

Yuki bunny " oh yeah Toby I can do that for you after what you did for me in fact how would you like to have your way with Katie when she becomes a doll ?

Toby " hell yeah that's what I'm talking about we gonna teach that bitch a lesson me you and marry we gonna make sure she ain't can't leave this planet "

yuki " right she want know what hit her when we get done with her with ..."

narration 5

\- the scene then went to black and goes to the next scene now Katie was going to the next room in the doll house this time it was the mirror in her bathroom back in 1988 when she first played bloody marry with Randy -

shadow girl voice " oh I remember this game like it was yester night you do remember how to play it right ? Katie ?"

Katie " of course I remember how to play but I never seen bloody marry come through the mirror that was toby that did the earthquake I just didn't say anything about it and I doubt bloody marry will come this time even if this is a place for Fantasy's "

shadow girl voice " oh so that's how it going to be now you know they say never give up the first time you try something give it another try and I promise you you will see bloody marry in fact let's play a game "...

Katie " you there to challenge me shadow girl ?

shadow girl voice " OK then you want it like that since you think you bad try going through a room of four bloody Marry's but here's the catch three of those Marry's will be your sister Kirsty , your cousin Lelia , and kara Kirsty best friend the last two Marry's will be the real bloody marry known as marry hatchet , and Marry silver Ray that's five Marry's you have to get passed to get to the next room thank you can survive ?

Katie " I know I can survive but can I use weapons and Magic ?"

shadow girl " you can use anything that will keep you alive let the games begin see you on the other side bitch ..."

Narration 6

\- as Katie accept the shadow girl challenge she walked to a closet that had guns and knifes in it she grabs two small pistols that looked like a machine gun she loads both of them then she gets a shotgun and loads it up then she gets a ak 47 machine gun and loads it up she grabs two kitchen knives and two raiser blades and she gets a utility belt to put the small guns in and she puts the knives and the two raiser blades in the utility belt -

\- she then start's to strip her clothes off first she takes off her black shirt then her bra then she takes off her black pants and her black panties and her black boots and black socks because she knows once she starts the game it's going to be alot of blood and gore -

\- after she took everything off she puts on the utility belt with the guns strap on to it then she puts on a bullet proof vest that's made of steel and she puts on a pair of black gloves made of leather then she puts on a red cross made out of diamonds and finally her aura rises over her body that was green now she was ready to play bloody marry -

\- the scene then Goes to black and cut to the next scene this time katie was ready to play the Bloody Mary game -

The game's of bloody marry in marry doll house ...

narration 1

\- now Katie was walking to her old bathroom she slowly opened the door and watched her past self and Randy play bloody marry and the shadow girl was standing next to Katie they started whispering to each other -

shadow girl voice " I thought I'll help you because I could use some fun if you don't mind ?"

Katie " hey it's your idea to play the game but yeah come join me "

Katie memory narration ...

Katie " seriously "

Randy " this is not a good idea can we play doll house or something ?"

Katie " you made a promise you have to do it now get the damn camera "

\- randy grabs the camera and tell Dennis this was not his idea -

\- Katie turn the lights off and Randy and Katie says bloody marry three times in the dark and it gets quiet for two minutes and nothing happened then Randy turn the lights back on -

randy " see I told you nothing was going to happen "

Katie " nothing happened my ass your scary ass turn the lights on to fast "

randy " alright fine you wanna play bloody marry let's play some fucking bloody marry then see who survived "

Katie " alright bet then bitch let's do this "

Narration 2

\- they turned the lights off again and said bloody marry three times in the mirror then they stayed quiet for five to ten minutes in the dark and all of sudden the shadow girl scratch Randy on his side and he jumped and turned the lights on -

\- then she made the entire bathroom shake violent and while the bathroom was shaking the shadow girl violently stabs Randy in the chest three times and the past Katie was trying to run out the bathroom but future Katie had flung a knife right at her throat and the shadow girl then breaks past Katie neck and she dies in the bathroom and her body faded away like dust -

\- the scene then Goes to black and shows Katie and the shadow girl running through the hallway giggling evily now they had entered another room that had a big girl mirror this was the house of Alice and kara this time Katie and the shadow girl both play bloody marry they turned the lights off and Says the poem of bloody marry - ...

in the doll house of bloody marry ...

narration 3

\- Katie and the shadow girl goes up the mirror and looks at each other and has a small conversation -

Katie - wait isn't this house from Alice through the looking glass ?

shadow girl voice " yeah this is the house but here's the catch about the room the very last time Alice was here she got bloody marry Power's and wonderland was in chaos but we're not going to wonderland cause Alice is on earth now but the second catch they made a movie about this house and looking glass land and Alice was played by kara who is known as super girl she also has bloody marry Power's so we might have to put up a long flight with those two "

Katie " how about this lest not go to that room then I'll have to deal with Kirsty and her friends and get killed again "

shadow girl voice " alright fine we will come back to this room now let's go to the next room "

the next room in the doll house the mental hospital ...

Katie " this is a mental hospital but this not my memory what movie is this ?"

shadow girl voice " this is from another movie remember I said it was two Marry's that might look familiar this is marry hatchet room the real bloody who's related to Michael's Myers in this part of the game were going after a group of college kid's who played bloody marry and didn't believe in the legend of marry hatchet so I'm going to show them not to fuck with us "

Katie " how many people do we have to kill ? "

shadow girl voice " we have to kill six people in the hospital then two in the bed room "

Katie " alright let's do this shit I'm going old school with the slush hammer "

narration 3

in the hallway of the mental hospital ...

\- Katie then take's out a big slush hammer and the shadow girl take's out a pitch Fort that has a knife at the end of it then she revealed her true form and it turns out to be yuki who is the goddess she was covered in black fur and was naked like Katie was but she was very bulit with muscles all over her body her aura rises over her that was the same blue aura that killed Katie in the first hallway at the beginning of the play -

\- as the game starts Katie and yuki start's running in the hallway of the mental hospital as the six kid's was running from Alissa the first boy who was running in the crowd look at Alissa face to face and she swings the axe at the boy neck he falls to the ground then Katie smashes his brains out with her hammer and yuki stabs the boy in the chest ripping his heart out then the three of the girls looks at each other and smiles evil as they run after the next five victims -

\- Allissa then goes to the next room and it gets quiet for five minutes then she goes in the darkness and Drag's the next boy in the darkness with her and sliced his spin out of his back and Katie violent beats the boy girl friend in the face with her hammer and yuki goes after the two other kid's that was hidden she stabs the boy in the chest and violent rip his heart then take's her pitch Fort out of his neck and yuki looks at his girlfriend and slaps her in the face then Kicks her in the stomach then she bashed her head in the wall and breaks her neck in the dark -

\- all of sudden the lights goes out in the mental hospital as the scean ended and all three girls went into the next room of the doll house on the stage -

narration 4

In Annabelle old house ...

\- As the three girls was walking in the hallway to the next room the next room had the name Anna Belle on it and Katie looked at yuki and stared talking -

Katie " yuki you have a Annabelle doll ?"

yuki " not really I don't even remember making her a room here ...wait if her name is on one of the door's here the demon that possessed the doll must have left the Anna Belle doll and took some one soul and they had to get rid of the demon to get one of the girls back that the demon possessed so that means the demon is here "

Katie " shit I thought they got rid of that doll year's ago and she still living "

yuki " how about you two wait out here and I'll go see what she wants if she trys to attack I'll scream "

Katie " alright I'll be waiting for the signal "

Alisa " I'll wait with Katie "

\- Yuki aura rises over her body and she turns into the shadow figure that Katie first seen in the beginning of the play then she goes through the door and now in the house of Annabelle where she was born Annabelle was sitting in a chair rocking back and forth and yuki looked at her a bit creep out but start's talking to the doll -

narration 5

shadow girl voice " how can I help you Annabelle what are you doing down here ?"

Annabelle " I am here because I am dead six girls killed me and my parents gave away my room to a unknown girl I had possessed the girl but her family used a spell to get rid of me they beat me to death and throw me down a well and burn the well then poured holy water all over my room so I couldn't come back to earth and I ended up on your planet "

yuki " damn girl they didn't have to do you like that I don't agree with that shit "

Anabelle " I want them all dead I want them to fucking suffer and burn in hell you have my permission to kill the whole god dam family NO ONE LIVES IN MY HOUSE BURN THAT SHIT TO THE FUCKING GROUND ! " ( loud demon voice )

yuki " alright I got you just stay here and I'll come back when we killed them "

\- yuki leave the room as she goes back into the hallway looking terrified after hearing the demon of Annabelle speak to her Katie and Alisa stared talking -

Alisa " you OK yuki ? I heard her yelling "

yuki " she told me to kill her parents and the family that lived with her parents she got killed by her own parents and six other people "

Alisa " god dam yeah let's go kill these son of bitches "

Katie " I have had two voices in my head yours and Toby and that's one of the creepiest voices I ever heard so I'm ready to kill these son of bitches to "

\- the scean then ended and went to the next scene now all three girls are in the room that the six girls lived in in Annabelle house -

\- it gets dark in the room so dark that no one could see accept yuki , Katie , and Alisa -

\- yuki turns into her shadow figure and makes her pitch Fort appears in her hand she takes the pitch Fort and stabs the first person she sees in the face ripping there eyes out then bashed there face into the ground and she stomped her chest so hard her heart gushed out and splattered all over the ground then yuki pick up her heart and eats it and vanish in mid air like she wasn't there -

\- Katie then take's out her shout gun and aims at the next girl face and shoots her in the head then take's out a kitchen knife and slice her head off her neck then set the girl body on fire and the girl body turns into Ashe's and Katie vanish like yuki did -

\- now it was Alisa turn she picks up her axe and Drag's two girls in the darkness and she slices both of there neck off then she makes a hammer appear in her other hand and bashed both of the girls head in the wall smashing there brains out and burns there body and she vanish in mid air -

\- now there in the next room with Annabelle parents in it and yuki uses her magic to hang the dad upside down and Alisa beats Annabelle dad in the face until his brain gushes out of his head then yuki burns the dad body -

\- Katie then went after Annabelle mom and stabs her in the face ripping her eyes out then slice off her head then she stabs her in the throat then she stabs her in the chest then in the stomach then she broke both of her legs and arms and eats her heart and her brain finally she set her mom body on fire and all three girls vanish in mid air then they set the house on fire and burns it down and went back to Annabelle room in the doll house -

in Annabelle room ...

yuki " hey Annabelle we took care of your family and burned the house down like you told us to are you OK now ?"

Annabelle " yes I am OK now I can rest in peace with no one fucking with my home no one can fuck with us down here so can I join you guys and play the games of bloody marry with you ?"

yuki " of course you can you can play how ever you want but you might want to remove your dress and bra and underwear it gets really bloody in each room "

Annabelle " alright I don't mind stripping in front of three girls and I can understand how bloody it can get "

Katie " now this has got really interesting mine if I watch ?"

Annabelle " hey I'm already looking at your boob's so watch all you want "

Alisa " Annabelle can I watch two ?"

Annabelle " go ahead Alisa you have a nice body as well you can watch too including yuki since it's her house "

narration 6

\- Back in Annabelle room Annabelle was getting ready to strip for her new friends she gets out the rocking chair and goes to the wall then yuki makes a pink spotlight circle shine on her body as it gets dark in the rest of the room yuki then play's a rock song instrumental by king emo call watch this "

\- Annabelle then start's shaking her body to the music side to side she unties her pigtails letting her hair fall over her face then she slowly puts her arms in the air and uses her magic to slowly make her dress slide up her body until it was completely off her -

\- then she opens her eyes looking at the three girls she smiles sexually and blows them a kiss as she floats in the air and bends her back over looking up at the ceiling she used her magic again and two hands slowly pulled off her bra and her boob's fell out and jiggle a bit she then stands up straight in the air -

\- now she lay's flat on her back in the air with her magic holding her up body she then spread her legs wide open in front of the girls and the magical hand's slowly pulled off Anabelle panties and they feel to the floor finally she was completely nude and the music stops as Annabelle floats back to the ground -

Katie " hot damn that was awesome as fuck girl we gotta hangout when we finish the bloody marry gang "

Annabelle " alright I got you no problem you wanna come to Alisa ?"

Alisa " hell yeah I'll come with you and Katie what about you yuki ?"

yuki " I'll come with you guys I have been having alot of fun since we started the game oh what kind of weapons are you using Annabelle ?"

Annabelle " I'm going to use my magic people are already scared of me so I'm going to use my body to freak them out this is going to be fun so who's in the next room ? "

yuki " in the next room is a girl name Tiffany she's from LA "

Katie " Tiffany ? oh shit that's chucky bride what is she doing on this planet ?

yuki " chucky killed her in your time period when you was in the paranormal activity movies you wanna go talk to her ?"

Katie " sure I'll go talk to her she's my favorite doll I always wanted to meet her "

yuki " alright go ahead we will be by the door waiting for the signal "

\- Katie goes to Tiffany room using her magic to fade through the door she sees Tiffany looking at pictures of chucky , Glen , and Glenda and the couple that was with them in the bride of chucky -

now in Tiffany room ...

Katie " hey Tiffany my name is Katie and I was sent here to ask you did you want to play a game of bloody marry with me and my friends we looking for a fifth member "

Tiffany " sure I'll join you but first you have to something for me if you don't mind ?"

Katie " what is it who do I have to kill ?

Tiffany " I want you and your friends to kill the people from my movie bride of chucky and the seed of chucky that's 20 people you can kill them how ever you want I'll even join you on the killing how does that sounds ?"

Katie " now that's a bloody marry game right there I'm down for that but you might want to take off your clothes because blood is going to be all over the room "

Tiffany " I have no problem with that but how about I give you a private show ? before we do all the killing ?

Katie " a private show I'm down with that what about my friends ?

Tiffany " tell your friends I want to talk to you alone so we can discuss some things after the private show "

Katie " alright I'll be right back "

back in Annabelle room ...

Katie " hey guys Tiffany said she wants some alone time with me you mind if we take a break from the game ?"

yuki " yeah we do need a break we have been non stop killing since the game stared and I'm kinda turned on from all the splashing blood hey alisa and Annabelle you wanna go to my room and hangout also we need a shower oh how many people do we have to kill for Tiffany ?"

Katie " she said we have to kill 20 people from bride of chucky and the seed of people and she will be joining in to help us kill the 20 people "

Alisa " I could definitely use a shower I might not been playing the game that long but after killing 16 people with you guys I am also turned on so yeah we can hangout in your room yuki "

Annabelle " I'll take a shower with the both of you and when we start the game back I'll show you guys some new tricks "

Katie " alright then well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow morning or do you guys need a long nap ?"

Alisa " I think we should take a nap after we shower I'll be sleeping with these two fine girls tonight "

Katie " and I'm going to be sleeping with my sexy favorite doll this is going to be a awesome night ! see you guys later "

back on the main stage in the doll house the lights come back on and the three girls from the last scean came out from back stage and king emo and Tiffany came out from back stage as well king emo goes to the front of the stage and Says a few words "

A word from king emo ...

" thank you guys for taking your time to read this awesome play thank you for getting scard during the poetry slam and thank you for getting scared for reading the short story about yuki and her friends in the doll house this is only the beginning of this story there will be more doll's and action figures to come during the next half of the show we are going to show you what happened outside the doll house in the Wood's but first take your time and read this one slowly here is a word from Toby "

a word from Toby and Katie ...

" so Katie what you think about yuki doll house you still wanna go in ?"

Katie " hell yeah I wanna go in that was awesome story Toby but my question is would you like to be turned into a doll ?"

Toby " damn Skippy I'm already dead so why not I'll go in the doll house with you ..."

\- as Toby answer Katie question every one vanish in mid air like they wasn't even there to begin with and the crowd started cheering and clapping as the play had ended


End file.
